Una amistad más allá del odio
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Enemigos... amigos...con un pasado y un presente, un destino que los une... ¿que mas sige? [SylphidxValentine]
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Una amistad mas alla del odio...

Pareja : Valentine & Sylphide

Una mañana soleada en Bruselas, Bélgica... un cabello rosa se movia contra el viento y la brisa que se dejaba sentir, su rostro con el ceño fruncido, poareciera que estaba enfadado y asi era... sus padres le habian enviado a estudiar a ese pais Europeo para que no fuera un ignorante como lo fueron ellos, cosa que molesto a Valentien de una manera extrama, al grado de gritarles muchas cosas, cosas que ahora se arrepentia pero aun asi seguia con esos planes, habia llegado la noche anterior al dichoso pais, donde muchas cosas inesperadas le sucederían...

Caminando lentamente buscado un colegio Europeo de los mejores, La universidad de Gante, cuando llego se quedo embobado por la estructura de la construcción le habia parecido fascinante el ver esa escuela, se veia refinada, de las mejores, aunque el uniforme la desacreditaba mucho... corbata negra que en la punta estaba grabado el escudo de el Colegio, camisa blanca, pantalones de casimir negros y saco del mismo color, cosa le desagradaba de cierta forma, odiaba los formalismos, pensaba que eran hipocresías de la gente...

.. a entrar... – suspiró suavemente mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la escuela, encontrándose de pronto con un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que le cayeron encima después ese rostro angelical le sonrio y se fue, se esfunmo...

...- no reaccionó de inmediato...- FIJATE! ... – grito molesto mientras se levantaba arreglándose el saco con el ceño fruncido... cuando volteo a ver a ese rubio se iba corriendo mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose de el... cosa que le hizo gruñir...

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?... – Valentine volteo a ver y se encontró con un cabello rubio mas claro y largo y unos ojos preciosamente azules mucho mas claros que los de el otro muchacho...

Ah... si gracias... – intento sonreir pero fayando, sientiendose apenado cuando noto que el otro chico sonreia por los dos, le alegro...

Mi nombre es Lune... ¿cómo te llamas?...

Valentine... vengo de Chipre a estudiar aquí... pero... creo que me perdi, después de... ese accidente...

Olvidalo... el es Sylphid, uno de los populares de esta escuela, conocido como el "cuchillito de palo"- Valentine levanto una ceja y Lune sonrio divertido...

Seguramente vienes a ver a la Directora... dejame guiarte... – se acerco para pasar a su lado y comenzar a caminar atravez de un pasillo donde muchos chicos sacaban sus libros de los casilleros otros platicaban y otros coqueteaban con chicas...

Valentine estaba atonito de esa escuela, cuando se vio delante de una puerta elegante de color café que se abrio dándole paso para encontrarse con una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos verdes, muy hermosa...

Lune... es un gusto verte...

El gusto es mio Directora... aquí viene alguien a hablar con usted...

Gracias Lune, retirate...

Si, con permiso Valentine, nos vemos después...

Si... adios... – se adelanto a saludar a la directora estrechándole la mano

Seguramente has de ser Valentine el chico que viene de Chipre, no es asi?

Si, lo soy...

Se bienvenido a el Colegio Gante de Bélgica, espero tu estancia sea placentera... te quedarás en las habitaciones de arriba como internado, y solo podras salir los fines de semana y entre semana si es necesario...

No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias...

Bien... dejame revisar tu expediente que enviaron de tu antigua escuela para saber que medidas tomar contigo...

No creo que sea necesario, pero si usted gusta, no tengo nada que esconder...

Me alegra escuchar eso...- Cuando de pronto tocan la puerta, una mujer mayor de cabello canoso con lentes traia consigo del brazo a esos mismos ojos azules oscuros y esa cabellera rubia revoltosa consigo... cuando entro Valentine lo reconocio y le envio una mirada asecina...

Profesora, ¿qué sucede ahora? – pregunro mirando al chico de cabello rubio...

Sylphid de nuevo Directora...

Sylphid... – dijo en tono resignado... - ¿qué haré contigo...? ... ven a medio día, platicaré contigo...

Directora, nos retiramos... muévete... – le jalo del brazo a el chico que le dirigio una mirada sensual a Valentine... cosa que casi lo saca de sus casillas, gracias a dios que se quedo callado...

... Disculpa este incidente, uno de los alumnos revoltosos...

Ya veo... no se preocupe, ya me lo habian advertido, Lune... –

Si, ese niño es ejemplar, lo quiero mucho, ahora si... veamos... – ojenado unos papeles dentro de un fólder amarillo.- ... calificaciones excelentes... buena conducta... bien... creo que no me arrepentire de esto... bienvenido de nuevo Valentine...

Gracias Directora, no se arrepentira... se lo aseguro... – se despidio estrechando la mano y salio de ahí para encontrarse con Lune que lo esperaba afuera...

¿Qué te dijo?

Me dio la bienvenida... – ahora si sonrio un poco más...

Me alegra... ¿dónde te quedarás? –

En el colegio, arriba, seguramente después me da mi habitación...

Que bien, yo tambien me quedo en el Colegio, vengo desde Noriega a estudiar aquí...

Vaya... creo que es hora de clases... asi que vamos...

Nervioso?...

Un poco...

Confeso extrañamente, ese chico de cabello largo rubio le inspiraba mucha confianza, cosa que pocas personas se ganaban, pero al parecer Lune lo habia hecho sin mucho esfuerzo, eso le alegro, por lo menos no estará solo... como siempre...

Al entrar al salon, Lune le ofrecio el lugar de al lado de el, pero habia un pequeño inconveniente... era justamente detrás de Sylphid, no se dio cuenta hasta que el dichoso chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules profundos entro y se sento...

Mira nada mas... Pharaon!... Mira... una nueva presa... – un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas frios, se acerco con una sonrisa torcida, cosa que desagrado a Valentine cuando le miro... parecia haber algo en esa mirada... Deseo?...

Dejalo... es nuevo...

Vaya vaya... asi que Lunecito lo defiende... – Sylphid se acerco a Lune tomándole un mechón de su cabello y aspiro su aroma después se acerco a su oido... – acaso te olvidas quien soy... Lune?... soy el dueño de todos y todo... y eso... te incluye a ti... – Por una extraña razón, Valentine logro alcanzar a oir eso y se enfurecio, toamdno a Sylphid del brazo aventándolo contra la columna alejándolo de Lune... mirándolo con mirada ascesina...

Dejalo en paz... el no es de nadie... nadie en esta escuela tiene dueño... asi que deja de proclamarte dueño de todo... niñito mimado... – Pharaon se avalanzo contra el cuando de pronto una voz los interrumpió...

BASTA!... Sylphid... Pharaon... vayan afuera... – unos ojos rojos con expresión seria habia observado todo, el Profesor de Lengua Nacional estaba molesto, por que sabia que Sylphid y Pharaon habian comenzado todo... cuando salieron los chicos renegando, los ojos rojos volvieron a Valentine que aun seguia cubriendo a un asustado Lune... – Siéntense... – su expresión no cambio y salio para reprender a los dos chicos.

¿Estas bien?

Gracias Valentine... pero... ellos no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados...

Ya veremos si te hacen algo... – dijo amenazante... minutos después entraron Pharaon, Sylphid acompañados del Profesor...

... Bien, después de este incidente... me acaban de informar que hay un nuevo estudiante... por favor... pasa al frente... – Valentine se levanto y camino hasta el profesor, pero Sylphid le puso el pie, solo que Valentine lo esquivo con cierta facilidad mirnado cínicamente a un Sylphid furioso... – Di tu nombre y de donde vienes...

Mi Nombre es Valentine y vengo de Chipre... – dijo orgulloso, pero unas risas le hicieron callar buscando a los culpables... encontrándose con esos ojos azules profundos que casi queria sacar a golpes...

Sylphid... por favor... comportate...

Lo siento Profe... solo que tiene nombre de mujer...

Por lo menos no tengo nombre de femina... – contesto Valentine desde el frente cruzando los brazos, a lo que hizo que Sylphid siulenciara su risa mirando furioso a Valentine...

¿Qué sabes de mi nombre?

Que una Sílfide es un hada de muy hermosa apariencia y que vive en los bosques, su vuelo y su belleza son magicas, y que si alguien invierte ese hechizo, son peores de feas que una arpia...

...- Sylphid se quedo callado, atonito y furico... nadie le habia insultado de esa manera tan cruel, cosa que se cobraria luego...

El Profesor sonrio satisfecho, parecia que la horma de Sylphid habia llegado... cosa que le hacia sentir mejor, pero sabia que habria problemas, peleas a cada rato e insinuaciones, conociendo a Sylphid, Ya hablaria con Valentine, que se fuera concuidado...

Me presento... me llamo Aiacos y soy el profesor de Lengua Nacional... cosa que dudo que te sea difícil, se Bienvenido... Valentine...

Gracias Profesor...

La clase comenzo con notitas de parte de Sylphid que Valentine las ropia jugando con ellas mientras escuchaba al profesor hablar en su lengua natal, el Griego... la clase paso aburrida para Valentine y a veces bostezaba un poco lo que a Lune le dio risa y le mando una nota diciéndole que no se durmiera, Valentine sonrio divertido...

Las clases habian terminado y era hora de salir, Lune y Valentine caminaban por el jardín de la escuela en dirección de los dormitorios, para fortuna de Valentine, le habia tocado compartir el cuarto con Lune, era una idea perfecta, ¿qué mas suerte podria tener?... claro, sin considerara a Sylpjuid que se la vivia haciendole la vida de cuadritos...

Llegaron a los dormitorios y abriendo la puerta alguien paso tirando a Lune en el camino con libros y todo, Valentine busco al responsable y se dio cuenta de alho... Sylphid abria la puerta de al lado... suspiro resignado... después levanto a Lune...

¿Estas bien?...

Si... solo que ese estupido siempre hace lo mismo...

Ya verá... no le dejaré que te siga haciendo eso... –

No te metas en problemas Valentine, no vale la pena... dejalo... – lo tomo del brazo y lo metio a la recamara, amplia, y bellamente decorada con Lunas en todas sus faces, fuguras de la mitología griega, desde Wyverns hasta Grifos pasando por Pesadillas y Elfos... pero la mirada de Valentine se poso en una figura... una Sílfide... tomándola entre sus manos...

...hermosa... – su escultural cuerpo estaba tallado en mármol azul cielo y sus alas en cristal, dándole un aire mistico a le estatuilla...

¿te gusta?

Es hermosa...

Te la regalo...

Gracias... será mi primer recuerdo de Bélgica... – sonrio dulcemente, y coloco la estatuilla en su comoda frente a su cama, del lado del cuarto que estaba vacio, comenzando a sacar de su maleta la ropa y acomodarla... después se recosto en la cama viendo hacie el cielo, la Luna llena... de pronto escucho una musica preciosa de arpa... curioso se levanto acercándose a la ventana...

Es Pharaon... siempre toca cada noche, es una musica relajante... a muchos les gusta...

A pesar de todo... sabe tocar muy bien...

A Sylphid y a Pharaon les encanta la musica que tranquiliza, mas cuando van a dormir...

Vaya... – susurro recostándose de nuevo en la cama, que poco la musica y la Luna llena le arruyaron para quedar en un sueño profundo... un sueño que cambiaria su vida...

Se soñó en un lugar donde solo habia nieve y hielo, escuchaba los lamentos de las personas, cuando camino vio unas prisiones hechas de Hielo completamente, cosa que le asustó mirarse dentro de una, pero después al girarse y verse reflejado en un trozo de Hielo brillante, se miro con una especie de caparazón negro con detalles morados que se adaptaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, se observó las manos y las encontró cubiertas por enormes garras de metal que al parecer se veian filosas... después lo comprobo haciendo añicos el trozo de hielo en el que se reflejó...

¿Qué... es todo esto?... – susurró interrogativo, cuando miro a una sombra enrome, con una espada larga que le apuntaba al pecho... y le decia...

ibblur El tiempo se acerca... las sombras gobernaran sobre esta tierra... tu tienes la misión de cumplir las ordenes de la Caina ... /i/b/blur

El Extraño le profundia una especie de deseo de arrodillarse frente de el… de servirle pese a todo, solo podia ver sus ojos rojos llenos de sed de venganza y de poder… cosa que le hizo estremecer… desperto sobresaltado y miro a Lune sentado en su cama sudadndo tambien…

Lo ... viste?

A quien?...

Al... hombre con la espada... – Valentine se quedo asombrado por el comentario de Lune y trago saliva, cuando se escucho un ruido en el cuarto de al lado... Valentine salio de la recamara para encontrar el arpa de Pharaon destruida completamente.., y a un aterrorizado Pharaon que salia retrocediendo, señalando algo dentro de el cuarto... lo primero que le vino a la mente a Valentine... fue.. Sylphid...

Entro a la recamara aventando todo para encontrarse con una escena totalmente sorprendente, entendia como Pharaon habia salido aterrado asi que se acerco a la cama, Sylphid estaba sudando a torrentes mientras la silueta con la espada le iba a enterrar el filo de esta en el cuello pero cuando Valentine entro... sonrio...

La Arpia defendiendo al Basilisco... pronto... pronto las sombras gobernarán.. – la sombra desaparecio y Sylphid desperto completamente sobresaltado mirando a Valentine preguntándole que era lo que sucedia... después se sento en la cama... y solo abrazo a Sylphid, algo le hizo entender que su destino estaba atado para siempre... pero... ¿qué era lo que ataba sus vidas?...

Pharaon y Lune entraron mas calmados... sonriendo, cuando Pharaon se sento Sylphid le miro aun aterrado... aferrándose a Valentine aun mas... después de que se calmara un poco... Lune se atrevio a comentar...

Es extraño que a nosotros nos haya tocado esto...

Debe haber una explicación logica... seguramete en los sueños viene las respuestas...

Antenora... – Susurró Sylphid..

Tolomea... – susurró Lune...

Caína... – susurro Valentine... Pharaon se quedo callado... recordando...

Esfinge... pero... por que?... que son esos lugares, esas cosas...?- todos miraron a Valentine...

Recuerdo que Antenora, Caina y Tolomea son lugares donde se decia que los jueces del Inframundo, Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys gobernaban... Aiacos en Antenora, Minos en Tolomea y Radamanthys en Caina... – al decir esto los chicos se estremecieron...

Asi... asi se llaman tres de nuestro maestros... – dijo Lune asustado

Aiacos de Lengua Nacional... Minos de Historia y Radamanthys de Defensa Personal... –

Ellos deben saber algo de sus nombres provenientes... – Cuando Valentine se iba a salir, Sylphid lo detuvo... diciéndole con la mirada que se quedara... asi que miro a Lune... Pharaon sonrio y Pharaon le abrazo para que ase recostaran en la cama del Moreno...

No me iré... aquí estaré... – le susurro a Sylphid recostándose a su lado, el chico de cabellos rubios temblaba... por algo que le habia dicho esa sombra...

ibblur Tu destino... Basilisco... es ahogarte en tu propio veneno... moriras envenenando con tu propia arma... Sylphid de Basilisco... /b/i/blur

Le aterraba la idea de morir… no queria hacerlo y el estar con Valentine le hacia sentirse seguro, extrañamente seguro…

A la mañana siguiente Valentine y los demas se levantaron , se prepararon para entrar a la escuela... Sylphid iba callado, ido... estaba perdido en lo que sucedió anoche...

No te atormentes tonto... ya encontraremos que significa todo eso...

Aja... – respondio a un Preocupado Pharaon... las clases estaban normales, trankilas, mas de lo normal, cosa que al profesor Minos le cayo de extraño asi que se acerco a Pharaon dejando a Sylphid solo en el jardín debajo de un arbol mirando hacia el cielo azul...

Pharaon... ¿qué tiene Sylphid?... esta enfermo?

No profesor, no tuvimos una buena noche... esta cansado...

No habran hecho...

No Prof! ¬¬ acaso me cree tan... tan asi?... Syl es mi amigo... ¬¬ - Minos sonrio y suspiro..

Cuidalo...

Si Maestro... – al acercarse a Sylphid, le miro mas palido que nunca... y le tomo la frente... estaba sudando frio... asi que se lo llevo rapidamente a el consultorio medico donde lo verian y no encontrarian nada extraño en Sylphid

En otra parte, Valentine estaba con dolores horribles en las manos cosa que no soportaba, asi que fue a ver al medico tambien, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Lune frente a la Enfermera... Pharaon y Lune extrañados afuera conversaban...

Algo esta pasando ... y debe ser por lo de anoche...

Tienes razon rubio bonito... pero... ¿qué hacemos?...

No lo sé... no tengo la mas minima idea...- suspiro cuando escucharon los gritos de Valentine y Sylphid, y encontraron algo que les aterro... Sylphid no tenia sus ojos azules de siempre, los tenia amarillos intensos, un amarillo que parecia robarse la vida con tan solo mirarlos... Valentine por su parte estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en sus manos habian aparecido garras que las tenia incrustadas en la espalda de Sylphid... ambos recuperaban la fuerza necesaria...

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo... preguntando que era lo que habia psado, cuando recordo lo que habia dicho la noche anterior esa sombra...

ibblur La Arpia defendiendo al Basilisco... /i/b/blur

Se sobresalto y se separo de Sylphid... mirándose las manos que ahora solo escurrian con sangre de su compañero...

Valentine... de... Arpía... – susurró Sylphid mirándole a los ojos...

Sylphid... de... Basilisco... – dijo aterrado Valentine mirándole a los ojos azules... después se abrazaron fuertemente... Pharaon se acerco a ver que pasaba, cuando Lune le detuvo...

Ven... – susurro su mirada era fria después saco un latigo de la nada enroscándole el cuello de Pharaon quien estaba por morir asfixiado... pero de pronto aparecio un arpa entre las manos de Pharaon y cuando co,enzo a tocar Lune se adormecio un poco haciendo que Pharaon se soltara de su agarre...

Lune... de... Barlon... – Dijo Pharaon entendiendo un poco la situación...

Pharaon ... de la Esfinge... – susurro Lune atontado por la canción de Pharaon pero sin entender aun...

El dia transcurrio como si nada, las clases normales solo que en clase de Defensa Personal, Lune, Pharaon, Valentine y Sylphid tenian mas resistencia de lo normal, lago estaba pasando, cosa que Radamanthys reconocio... sonrio torcidamente..

Esa noche, los cuatro chicos se reunieron a la luz de la Luna llena para enfrentarse, pero de pronto aparecieron Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys, los chicos se quedaron atontados... mirando como el porte imponente de los tres Profesores les infundian un respeto casi sublime, parecia una idolatria, cuando de la nada aparecieron unas cprazas de metal, un metal especial negro, Valentine le reconocio de inmediato, las figuras...

Una Garuda... un Grifo... y... un Wyvern... – Aiacos sonrio... y se acerco a la Garuda...

Dejen me presento... Aiacos de Garuda... Juez del Inframundo, regente de Antenora... – Sylphid sintio desmayarse... Lune estaba atento a Minos, no podia quitarle la mirada de encima... Radamanthys imito a Aiacos... acercándose al Wyvern

Radamanthys de Wyvern... representante de Caína... – Valentine se quedo sin aliento...

Minos... de Griffon... Representante de Tolomea... – susurro con elegancia... Lune cayo de rodillas... de pronto aparecieron un Barlon, una Arpia, un Basilisco y una Esfinge... cada una de las figuras se iluminaron frente a Lune, Valentine, Sylphid y Pharaon respectivamente los cuatro cerraron los ojos... las armaduras se ensamblaron en sus cuerpos...

Bienvenidos... espectros de Hades... el reinado de la sombra esta cerca...- susurro Aiacos mientras se acercaba a Sylphid y le extendia la mano...- Sylphid, tu perteneceras a Antenora... al igual que Pharaon de la Esfinge ...- Sylphid solo volteo a mirar a Valentine... Pharaon sonrio...

Lune... tu vienes a Tolomea... – Lune asintió sumiso sonriendo... Radamanthys al acercarse, Valentine le miro, sabia qye el Juez era de pocas palabras. Lo conocia por ser su maestro asi que Valentine le respindio con una inclinación, palabra alguna cruzaron ambos...

Comenzaron a caminar todos para llegar a un palacio, de manera extraña fuera de Bélgica, estaban en Alemania... cuando entraron escucharon una musica melodiosa, como la de Pharaon solo que más triste... al encontrara la procedencia de la muscia, Aiacos, Radamanthys y Minos se inclinaron ante una bella mujer que permanecia setada tocando el arpa, Valentine y los demas imitaron a los jueces...

Pandora Sama... ya los hemos traido...

Me da gusto escuchar eso Radamanthys... vaya, internelos en el Inframubdo, a donde pertenecen... – la voz seria de la chica resono en los cuerpos de Sylphid y de Valentine.

Sylphid habia visto en Valentine a un amigo incondicional después de aquella noche, y ser un espectro de Hades como que no le agradaba pero al saber que Valentine iba, el tambien le seguia... cuando entraron dejaron a Lune en la primera prosion, a Pharaon en la segunda donde el Perro de tres cabezas le rebicio eufórico al moreno, después caminaron más para llegar a la sexta prisión, las arenas ardientes, ahí fue donode Sylphis se quedo... cuando Valentine avanzaba para que le colocaran rogando que fuera cerca del rubio... Sylphid volteo a verle marcharse con tristeza, no queria que se fuera, alomejor algun diaya le veria... de nuevo...

Radamanthys llevo a Valentine al Cocytos y el pelirosa recordo ese sueño donde se veia rodeado de nieve y se veia las manos, acto que repitio y se asombro de ver exactamente lo que soñó...

No te gustan tus garras?... es natural que no estes acostumbrado... pero pronto te acostumbraras... – un animado Aiacos le decia para darle valor...

Nosotros debemos irnos a nuestros templos... asi que cuida bien tu sitio... el Cocytos... – Minos le dijo con una voz dulce... después Radamanthys le dirigio una mirada serena... desapareciendo...

Entro a una como cabaña que vio cuando llego, dentro de su prisión, cuando entrp se quedo casi helado al ver todas sus cosas dentro de esa cabaña, todas, hasta la estatua de la Sílfide que Lune le regalo, cosa que en lugar de recordarle al Barlon, le recordo a su amigo rubio de ojos azules profundos... Valentine sonrio... y beso la figura...

Sylphid... ¿cómo estarás?...

Siguiendote... – dijo desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados... mientras que sonreia...

Sylphid!... me asustaste ¬¬

Jajajajajajaja pues en que estarias pensando... – se introdujo a la cabaña

Te regañaran por dejar tu Prisión...

Aiacos me dejo salir... – susurro cerca de Valentine mientras le veia a los ojos después sonrio feliz...

Hay Sylphid... – suspira y le sonrie de vuelta...

Por cierto... gracias por aquella noche... – Valentine levanto una ceja y sonrio

No fue nada rubio torpe... – Sylphid sonrio y se acerco...

Gracias... amigo mio... – Valentine le devolvió el abrazo furtivamente acariciándole la espalda con una sonrisa...

Amigo... por lo menos he dejado de ser tu enemigo mortal aquel que querias matar... jajajajajajaja

Aun te quiero matar por la ofensa frente a Aiacos... eh... jajajajajajaja

La noche transcurria entre bromas y juegos, la nieve no se sentia dentro de esa amistad pura, que seria lo que ambos les diera la fuerza y la fortaleza de seguir en el Inframundo... en el reino de Hades... rodeados de tanta muerte y dolor... cuando el sueño les alcanzo quedando profundamente dormidos después de una guerra de almohadazos rodados de plumas blancas y sabanas de satin... abrazados como lo que eran, dos hermanos, que se cuidaban mutiamente... sin esperar... nadamas ... solo la compañía del otro...


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Debajo de tus Sabanas

Pareja: Sylphid y Valentine

Al parecer todo marchaba bien en el Inframundo, Valentine a veces salia de su prisión para ir a ver a Sylphid, una amistad muy fuerte habia nacido entre ellos algo que nadie se podia explicar, en especial Pharaon y Lune, que tambien se habian vuelto muy unidos por fuera de sus recintos... por dentro, eran unos amantes desenfrenados, la pasión les habia hecho presas desde hace meses... nadia mas que Valentine y Sylphid lo sabian...

Sylphid estavez caminaba por entre las prisiones, saludando a los demas espectros que le tenian respeto por ser el subcomandante de Aiacos, pero eso no le importaba, lo que importaba ahora era estar con Valentine... cosa que no dejaria que nadie le arrebatase, su compañía, le habia vuelto fuerte... le habia hecho mas resistente a todo, y gracias a el no se habia dado por vencido... y estaba donde estaba... por Valentine...

Mientras caminaba iba recordando el como le conocio, donde le vio por primera vez... exactamente en aquel colegio de Bélgica, su pais natal, sonrio cuando recordó como le habia caido encima y ese grito de "FIJATE!" de Valentine fue divertido... y le encantaron sus ojos desde ese momento... era tan bella mente hermoso como... un serafín que venia bendiciendo a las parejas...

Las parejas... Pharaon y Lune... esos dos... ojala les vaya bien...- susurro mirando el paisaje "hermoso" del inframundo mientras caminaba con las manos en la cintura sonriendo como un estupido, recordando ahora, la noche cuando Hades les aviso de su destino... su... cruel destino...

ibblur Tu destino... Basilisco... es ahogarte en tu propio veneno... moriras envenenando con tu propia arma... Sylphid de Basilisco... /b/i/blur

Al recordar esas fatales palabras que Hades le habia dicho entre el sueño, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda con tan solo imaginarse que esa prediccion se cumpliera... que el se ahogaria con su propio veneno... el veneno del Basilisco... de el Rey de las Serpientes... Suspiro nervioso... cuando tambien recordo esa misma noche...

center+ Flash Back /center

Abrazados y la luz no entraba y el aire aun seguia friamente estremeciéndolos por el miedo de lo que acababan de ver...

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Na... nada...

No me mientas Syl... ¿qué te dijo...

Tu destino... Basilisco... es ahogarte en tu propio veneno... moriras envenenando con tu propia arma... Sylphid de Basilisco...

Ahora entiendo... – dijo preocupado...

Entender que? – dijo sin moverse de su escondiete, el pecho de Valentine...

El por que me dijo que la Arpia defendia al Basilisco... eso quiere decir que yo seré una... Arpia... – dijo mecánicamente sin sentimiento, aunque por dentro se estabna muriendo de pena y dolor...

Si no tengo mal entendido Valentien... el veneno de ambos se...

... se anulan... se dice que es cierto, que el veneno de una Arpia podria sanar a un Basilisco y viceversa... ¿pero, no se supone que somos... enemigos?...

Dudo que después de esta noche lo seamos... – decia como niño asustado, a pesar de sus palabras, su voz se oida asustada de nuevo...- no me vayas a dejar... Valentine... por favor... no me vayas a dejar...

Nunca te dejaré Sylphid... no lo haré... lo juro...

center+Fin Flash Back /center

Suspiró ante la promesa de Valentine, el sabia que tarde o temprano el le dejaría... el se iria de su vida... sin saber realmente el por que para Syl es tan importante su amigo, mas alla de su amistad...

El..: Basilisco... y la Arpía... jamás se llevaran bien... pero la Sílfide... y un Serafín... puede ser que si... pero... lo tiene prohibido... amar...- suspiro de nuevo pesadamente y encontró en una de las fosas de la Octava prisión, una piedra donde se sento comodamente observando su paisaje que tenia frente a sus ojos, rocas por todas partes...

Que lindo paisaje... – dijo ironico mientras se hechaba hacia atrás lujeramente apoyándose en sus antebrazos mirando luego el cielo rojo que estaba sobre el...

Val... – susurro sin querer recordando la primera vez que el cayo mal a causa del veneno del Basilisco, en el colegio y recordo cuando Valentine tambien llego desmayado en brazos de Lune... cosa que le habia asustado en demasia...

center+ Flash Back /center

En una Camilla de en Servicio Medico de el Colegio Gante, se encontraban unos cabellos rubios esparcidos en la almohada y unos ojos azules cegados por los parpados que los protegían, cuando de pronto la enfermera entro apresurada y en la camilla de al lado recostaron aun chico de cabellos rosas, Syl solo abrio un poco los ojos por lo debil que se sentia y noto como Valentine estaba a su lado...

Val... despierta... val... – susurro débilmente, imaginando que no le escucharia...

Syl... duele... me duelen las manos...

Val... tienes que soportar... –

S... si... – susurro cuando de pronto comenzaron a transformarse de una manera tan dolorosa a garras filosas y envenenadas... en ese mismo momento apreto los ojos por el dolor inmenso... Sylphid por su parte... sentia que su sangre hervia, desde el momento que Valentine le dijo que le dolian las manos, algo le paso a su sangre que parecia ser mas pesada de lo normal...

i- El veneno... -/i pensó...

Después de unos interminables momentos... Valentine se levanto y se detuvo a un lado de la camilla de Sylphid... con los ojos fieros, clavados en los de Sylphiod que se mantenian cerrados, cuando el rubio los abrio, sus ojos no eran mas azules, eran un amarillo intenso, un amarillo flama que parecian brillar con la maldad necesaria como para helar a cualquiern ser vivo... después Syl se avalanzo contra el cuello de Valentine que no dijo nada y se dejo morder... un placer exquisito le embriago el cuerpo mientras sentia esos colmillos transmitirle ese veneno que Syl traia en las venas y sin pensarlo dos veces, le clavo las garras en la espalda, haciendo que Syl gimiera ante el contacto...

El mismo placer le embriago a Syl cuando Val le enterro las garras en su piel, incrustándole el veneno de la Arpia... era cierto, aquello que la noche anterior habia dicho... el veneno de la Arpia y del Basilisco se anulaban, haciendo que unos escalosfrios de placer los embriagaran a tal manera que no queria separarse, pero Valentine comenzo a sentir dolor en la mordida y Syl en donde tenia las garras, asi que se tuvieron que separar, la piel comenzaba a tornarse morada por las herias...

Después de separarse, Syl cayo exhausto entre los brazos de Valentine... aunque aun consciente... después el pelirosa le rescosto en la camilla y le beso instantáneamente los labios ...

Descansa...

Aja... – respondio débilmente, después se quedo dormido profundamente, al rato... Syl desperto en la recamara que compartia con Pharaon...

center+Fin De Flash Back /center

Suspiro convencido de que el era la cura de Valentine y Valentine era su propia cura...

Ni pensar que nos odiábamos a muerte... jajajajaja- se carcajeo un poco fuerte después suspiro resignado, se le hacia tarde a la cita que tenia Valentine seguramente llegaria y Valentine le recriminaria que llego tarde... no le dolia eso, si no que creyera que fue por estar con alguien mas...

Si supieras que es por que no te sales de mi cabeza... – dijo poniéndose de pie para reanudar su caminata a cocytos... cuando llegó... Valentine le esperaba en la puerta con los brazops cruzados... ciertamente molesto por el retraso...

... ¿qué hora es esta de llegar?...

Dejame ver... con exactamente las... – mirando su reloj... – 10:30 pm...

¿a que hora era nuestra cita?...

a... deja recordar... a las 9:25...

... eres... cinico con ganas... – se metio a su cabaña dejando la puerta abierta para que Syl entrara suspirando...

No soy cinico, solo te contesto lo que me preguntas...

... nunca cambiarás... en fin... siéntate... – Syl se sento en el sillón donde Valentine le indico... era mejor no hacerle enojar... después Valentine sirvio dos copas y le dio una a Syl que le miro extrañado...

Se su pone que tu no tomas...

Es una ocasion especial...- dijo sentándose a su lado mirando hacia el frente, donde se veia la puerta entreabierta de su recamara donde salia una luz tenua, eso le hiz sonreir...

Syl... quiero que me hagas un favor...

Claro... ya sabes que su puedo con gusto lo hago...

Sé que puedes... quiero... – hizo una pausa, meditando si era lo mejor decircelo... era extraño que alguien como valentine cayera en las garras del Basilisco... o mejor dicho de Sylphid...suspiro... – quiero que esta noche... creas que soy uno de tus multiples amantes... quiero saber que es lo que sienten a tu lado...

Sylphid se quedo callato, atonito, completamente asustado por esa petición que Valentine le habia hecho... después se levanto y dejo la copa en la mesa...

No puedo... – dijo cerrando los ojos

Sé que puedes... quiero que me hagas el amor como a tus amantes... acaso es mucho pedir?... te asusta perder mi amistad?... no la perderás...

No es eso... te haria el amor milo veces si quisieras... pero... no puedo hacertelo como a mis amantes...

...- se quedo callado, sin saber que decir...de pronto... - ¿por qué?. – dijo serio

... por que por mis amantes siento deseo solamente... –

...!- Valentine dejo caer la copa al suelo y retrocedio unos pasos... - ¿q... que... que intentas decir?...-

... acaso no fui claro?... – dijo con voz serena mientras se acercaba a Valentine... – entonces?... – pregunto cerca de el...

... yo... yo... – no supo en que momento Syl le tomo del cuello para besarle profundamente, cosa que Valentine respondio sin objeción alguna mientras rodeaba su cuello lentamente acariciando en el camino la piel del rubio pegándose a su cuerpo sintiendo que era tan calido como se lo imaginaba y sonrio...

Te amo Valentine... – Syl susurró pensando que se iria, se alejaria de el y por eso se aferro a su cintura pero para su sorpresa Valentine le respondio esas palabras con un beso tierno y suave en sus labios...

Yo... yo tambien te amo Sylphid... – Para el rubio esto fue el detalle que faltaba para seguir adelante... para nodejarle ir, ya no... de pronto, Valentine se separó de Sylphid y le tomo de la mano...

Sígueme...- Syl solo le siguió dudoso, no sabiendo que era lo que tramaba Valentine, si este era un juego por parte de la Arpia, ya sabría como vengarse, por que el estaba siendo por primera vez en su vida sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos...

Valentine, le guio hsta la habitación, después se coloco detrás de el y le tapo los ojos para que no viera nada... Syl se dejo hacer, ese repentino cambio de actitud en Valentine le parecia curioso, de pronto se volvio tierno y atento, ese gruñon amargado que amaba ahora era todo un terron de azucar... que estaba haciendo que Syl se derritiera con ada toque de sus manos contra su piel...

¿Qué planeas Valentine de Arpía...?

Shhhh.. que es una sorpresa... – susurró en su oido y después comenzaron a avanzar, Val bajo una de sus manos, pero con la otra tapando aun ambos ojos del Basilisco, para abrir la puerta que rechino sutilmente

Le falta aceite a tu puerta...

Ya después me la arreglas... – le susurró y le beso el cuello en un acto sumamente tierno, Syl sonrio abiertamente... estaba completamente feliz de lo que estaba sucediendo...

La puerta termino de ceder y termino abierta de par a par para dejar ver una habitación decorada muy románticamente... velas azules y rojas por todos lados, cortinas negras que no dejaban pasar la luz que la nieve y el hielo transmitían hacia adentro de la habitación, de manera que solo la luz de las velas iluminara la recamara, Val, solto a Syl que quedo anonadadado con el escenario que su amigo... le tenia preparado... sonrio abiertamente...

¿qué... es todo esto?... – dijo con una voz completamente emocionada e ilusionada... a lo que Valentine sonrio abiertamente triunfal, habia logrado su propósito, asombrar al Don Juan del reino de Hades, después le abrazó por detrás posando su menton en el hombro de Syl..

Te gusta? ...

Es... es como un sueño...

Me alegra que te guste... no por nada soy el que mejor te conoce Syl... –

Ciertamente te equivocas... nadie me conoce tanto... solo que tu eres el que sabes solo detalles de mi... – sonrio y se giro para quedar frente a Valentine y rodearle el cuello... mirándole a los ojos... - .. Te amo Valentine de Arpía... – susurro suavemente, Valentine simplemente se acerco a besarle con una devoción digna de un rey...

Y yo a ti... maldito basilisco... – le susurro entre el beso mientras que se profundizaba...

Las manos de el rubio de ojos azules oscuros... se perdían en la cabellera de color rosa acariciando y pegando su cuerpo a el del otro, queriendo sentir y transmitir al mismo tiempo todo lo que en ese instante sentian, lo que el otro provocaba... un gemido suave salio de los labios de Syl cuando Val tomo fuertemente su trasero por sobre la ropa repegando sus caderas con la del pelirosa, el contacto fue respondido con un mordisco en el labio inferior de el otro...

De pronto Val comenzo a caminar lentamente guiando a Syl hacia el lecho, una cama amplia de dos plazas con columnas de oro que se levantaban en cada esquina de la cama sosteniendo donceles que dejaban caer delicadamente cortinas suaves de seda de color blanco que era e l color favorito de Syl, con una mano abrio la cortina y avento a Syl suavemente contra la cama... diciéndole con la mirada que se acomodara en el centro de la cama, lo cual fue concedido de inmediato por el rubio que se acomodo recostado en el centro mirando fijamente a Valentine...

Valentine sonrio dulcemente cuando este le obedeció, después de eso poso una de sus rodillas en el colchon, sumiéndolo, para después inclinarse hacia delante apoyándose con sus manos comenzando a gatear sobre la cama hacia su presa : Sylphid que le esperaba ansiosamente con la respiración agitada... jadeante... en un "te espero Val..." , cuando por fin llego Valentine a su presa, le sello los labios inmediatamente, Syl respondio el beso de manera inmediata y rode el cuello de el pelirosa atrayéndolo hacia el...

Sin soltar ni un momento el beso, Valentine se acomodo sobre su amante tomándole de los costados comenzando a acariciarlos delicadamente sobre la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarles a ambos... Syl lo sabia y bajo sus manos al pecho de Val comenzando a desabrochar lentamente uno a uno los botones de la camisa, acariciando delicadamente con la yema de los dedos los musculos de el pecho de Valentine sintiendo lo bien formados que estaban y el como se tensaban por el contacto... Valetine dejo escapar una exclamación entre el beso mientras que Syl le hacia ver el firmamento cuando le tocaba de esa manera tan tierna...

La Camisa de Valentine quedo fuera de la jugada cuando Syl la deslizo por los hombros de el pelirosa, Val se sintio en desventaja lo cual hizo que atacara de la misma manera, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de el rubio para bajar besando esta vez la piel blanca de su amante haciendolo suspirar de placer y decir su nombre entre jadeos, Val sonrió complacido, las exclamaciones de Syl eran el afrodisíaco exacto para que Val continuara con su tarea, deshaciendose de la camisa de Syl después de levantarle el cuerpo un poco para sacarla volando pero las telas blancas que los alejaban de la realidad la detuvieron en el viaje haciendo que se deslizara por ella cayendo al borde de la cama... acompañando a la camisa de Val.

Las pieles se tocaron, se sintieron placidamente haciendo que ambos amantes suspiraran el nombre del otro de una manera exquista que pareciera que ambos con ese contacto se unieron en la mente, el pantalón de ambos estorbaba, al igual que la ropa interior... sin más, Valentine llevo sus manos a le hebilla del pantalón de el rubio para desabrocharlo lentamente, después saco el boton de la prenda y bajo el sierre rozando el miembro candente que guardaba celosamente esa tela... Syl suspiraba de una enorme exitación, Val se aprovechaba para besar y morder suavemente el cuello del rubio en un acto por demas amoroso...

Valentine, con el deseo de sentirle, y de hacer gozar a el mejor amante de todos, que se retorciera entre sus brazos por una noche aunque sea, metio su mano entre las prendas que aun tenia el cuerpo de su amante para encontrarse con un miembro duro y calido que exigia a gritos desesperados una atención rapida cosa que Valentienle dio de inmediato comenzando a empuñarlo suavemente moviendo su mano de arriba debajo de el, masturbándole lentamente... Syl esta perdiendo la cordura con las caricias atentas de Valentine, estaba viendo el cielo apretando el cuerpo de Valentine contra el suyo propio enterrando las yemas de los dedos en la espalda dejando unas marcas pequeñas blanquizcas que después de dejarlas se tornaban rojas...

Vaaal ... – dijo en un interminable suspiro, Valentine por su parte se deshizo del pantalón y de la ropa interior de Syl en un agil moviniento deslizando las prendas por las bien torneadas piernas de su amante, haciendolo estremecer ante aquel acto...

Syl volvio a la realidad, estaba desnudo y Valentine aun no lo estaba, sonrio con deseo y amor combinados y tomo a Val de los hombros para rodarlo en la cama quedando estavez sobre el besando con dedicación su boca, introduciendo su lengua en bisca de la de Val para comenzar un baile de dulzura entre ambas lenguas... mientras sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar el pecho de Valentine bajando lentamente a el borde del pantalón desabrochándolo con sumo cuidado, bajando el sierre de este para después bajar lentamente la prenda junto a la ropa interior por las largas piernas de el pelirosa.

Sus manos subieron lentamente acariciando con la yema de los dedos la piel de las piernas de Valentine, haciéndolo suspirar y jadearo como Val lo hizo con el hace unos momentos, el por su parte besaba su cuello lentamente, paseando de un lado a otro ladeando el rostro de la Arpía para poder abarcar la mayor parte de piel de su cuello, besando y mordisqueando suavemente dejando marcas pequeñas que seguramente para mañana desaparecerían, pero el mañana no existia en ese momento... el mañana para ellos no habia, solo estaba el presente y el cuerpo del otro, las sensaciones que se provocaban mutiamente y el inmenso amor que sentian por el otro...

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos... Syl se detuvo con el miedo de ir rapido o estar haciendo algo de lo cual pronto se arrepentiria... talvez aun era tiempo para dejarlo hasta ahí, mirando interrogativo a Valentine, preguntándole sus dudas, esperando alguna respuesta, por su parte Valentine le observaba atonito, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... estaba completamente desnudo con su mejor amigo en su cama... le habia dicho que le amaba, y no es que fuera mentira el problema era, ¿Syl realmente tambien le amaba?... o simplemente era el deseo el que lo hacia decirlo...

Una suave brisa llego a ellos, haciendo que Valentine se estremeciera por su desnudez, Syl sonrio amorosamente, cosa que convenció a el Pelirosa de que era verdad, que era más que deseo lo que impulsaba esa noche... esa union que seguramente les esperaba... asi que simplemente acaricio la mejilla de Syl que con el acto sonrio y cerro los ojos dejandose hacer con esa caricia...

Te amo y es de verdad... – le susurro suavemente, solo para que ellos escucharan, Valentine sabia, por como conocia a el Basilisco, que cuando le dijeran algo asi... el respoinderia con la verdad, mirándole a los ojos... esa era la prueba, su Syl respobdia satisfactoriamente, a la mañana siguiente el rubio amaneceria en sus brazos, no como con sus demas amantes que cuando los rayos del sol daban en el lecho... los amantes se encontraban completamente solos...

Y yo a ti Val... siempre te ame... – susurró suavemente abriendo los ojos mirándole directamente a las gemas de Val las cuales brillaron emocionadas y satisfechas, Syl se sorprendió, jamas las habia visto brillar tan hermosamente... después se acerco a sus labios para sellarlos en un suave beso, que demostraba que sus palabras eran ciertas...

centerbi ... llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar

y tu colchón tiene mas huellas que en pleno verano

y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido

dime quien puede contra cupido...

Si el pasado te enseño a besar asi...

Benditos sea el que estuvo antes de mi

No esta mal el que se abstiene

Nadamas el que se dentiene

Cuando encuentra lo que tu encontraste aquí

Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme asi

Benditos sean los que estuvieron antes de mi

Si otros han sido tu escuela

Yo seré tu graduación

Cuando incluyas en la cama...

Al corazón... /i/b/center

Las caricias y los besos inundaron esa noche acompañada de interminables gemidos con los nombres de ambos, palabras de amor puramente inmenso... Valentine habia logrado lo que nadie... atrapar al Don Juan del Inframundo... al amante de todos pero que nadie tenia entre sus redes, aquel que no amanecia en la misma cama en la que hacia el amor la noche anterior, las garras de la Arpía habian atrapado por completo al Basilisco y algo peor... el Basilisco no queria escapar... queria quedar atrapado entre sus garras, sus venenonas pero ardientes garras...

Después de un juego de seducción y una danza de amor y placer, el orgasmo llegó para ambos sintiendo que ese momento tocaron el cielo juntos mientras que se abrazaban fuertemente para que el otro no se esfumara, para que el otro no se escabullera de este sueño, ese sueño que se hizo realidad de una manera tan extraña... Cuando por fin la respiración se volvio un poco más tranquila Val suspiro fuertemente...

Syl... – escondiéndose en el cuello del rubio

Dime... – acomodándose para abrazarlo mejor

Mañana... estaras aquí? – pregunto dudoso...

Si... aquí estaré... y jamas me iré... debajo de tus sabanas blancas... sobre tu cama unido a tu cuerpo ... besandote como nunca nadie lo ha hecho...

... – le beso el cuello y se acomodo consiente de que esas palabras podrían ser falsas... pero aun asi queria creer, falsamente queria hacerlo... y se aferro a su cuerpo... Syl le imito cerrando los ojos apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de el Pelirosa quedándose profundamente dormido... con una enorme sonrisa en los labios...

A la mañana siguiente, un frio estremecio el cuerpo de Valentine que busco el cuerpo de Syl, para no encontrarlo... suspiro derrotado y abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse solo en la cama revuelta por la noche anterior... se giro para quedar bocaarriba y se tapo con el antebrazo los ojos para que no salieran las lagrimas... Syl se habia burlado de el... como lo habia hecho con todos... pero Val no quedaria con las manos cruzadas... le iria a preguntar el por que se fue... por que le engaño de esa manera... si el le prometio quedarse... de pronto... un olor exquisito a mantequilla derretida hizo que su estomago se despertara pidiendo alimento... pero...

Hum... tengo hambre... – dijo pesadamente... después reaccionó... nadie mas estaba en su casa... o eso se suponia... se levantó drásticamente de su cama abriendo la suave tela que cubria su cama para encontrarse con sus pantalones solos, busco su camisa y la encontro con... la de Syl... sonrio... dejo caer la tela y se dirigio a la cocina, recargándose en el borde de la puerta para encontrarse con un Syl vestido a medias con un mandil blanco... - ... hum... huele rico... – Syl volteo sorprendido después sonrio con el volteador en la mano y se acerco a Val... besándole los labios fugazmente...

Buenos dias mi cielo... ¿cómo amanecio mi Serafín hermoso?...

No me digas serafín ¬¬ ... – Syl sonrio dulcemente y Val suspiro derrotado abrazandolo de la cintura... – pensé... que te habias sido...

Te dije que no me iria, solo que el hambre me estaba matando... asi que me levante a preparar algo, y como te vi dormido no quise despertarte...

Esta bien... te lo perdono por que huele rico y despertaste mi hambre... – le sello los labios sin importarle nada devorando esa boca que le estaba enloqueciendo ... volviéndolo adicto...

Cielo... – dijo difícil entre el beso... – se quemará en desayuno... – se separo un poco y después le dio un suabe besito fugaz para dirigirse a la estufa y sacar lo que tenia sobre el fuego... Val sentia que este era un sueño... Syl sirvio ambos platos y sirvio dos tasas de café... llevando el desayuno a la mesa, después acercarse a Val, que le miraba completamente anonadado en sus pensamientos... ¿será real?...

De pronto Syl se acercó a el y le puso su mano suavemente sobre los ojos cerrandoselos... para después susurrarle en los labios...

Deja de pensar... solo siente... – le beso después uniéndose en un beso que pareciera que jamás iba a terminar... un beso donde todo parecia perfecto... todo era perfecto para ambos... todo... se amaban como nunca, se entregaban... era todo lo que desearon desde hace tanto tiempo... Se separaron un poco para ir a desayunar, sus cuerpos lo necesitaban, un desayuno de amor y aliento para el alma y el cuerpo...


End file.
